The death of fun
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: when jack's hair beings to turn back to brown and he get pains in his chest he knew something bad was happening
1. Chapter 1

You know your not having a good day when you're slowly dying. Jack had got the sense that something wasn't right a couple of days ago, when his hair had started to lose some of its colour. At first he though it was just a sign of him getting old, like when people get old their hair turns a more white colour, jack thought it might be the other way around for him, so his hair got more colour when he grew older but then he wondered how old has a guardian got to be to be classed as old I mean look at north, he's the oldest out of all of them and his hair hadn't changed much through the years.

There was also the fact that he had been getting pains in his chest for the same time he notice his hair had started to lose it colour. They weren't contestant but when they hit they were incredibly painful.

With all that was happening jack had one thing on his mind. If he were going to die, he would have fun while he still could.

Jack sent a lot of time with Jamie and his friends, who were now 15 years old. "What's with all the attention jack?"

"Yea you've sent this much time with us in one go" jack just laughed, "What can't I come see my favourite group of misfit teenagers" jack stood up "so those up for round two" everyone jumped up cheering and so began round 2 of the snow battle but jack had this bad feeling that someone was watching them, something that didn't want to be notice. Not yet anyway.

There second round of the snowball fight had to cut short when jacks chest began to hurt. Jamie hit Jack in the stomach with a snowball, which didn't help either. Jack just fell to the floor "Jack are you okay?"

"Yea…yea I'm fine" he leaned against his staff and slowly lifted himself up with the help of Jamie and his friends. "Look its getting dark and we've had a lot of fun but I think its time to go home" Jack finally got up and was able to hold himself "yea I think your right"

One by one all had a lift home until it was left to just Jack and Jamie. "So what was that before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well that hole thing where you were on the floor in pain"

"Oh it was just nothing" Jamie looked at Jack. "Jack I'm not that little kid you saved from pitch all those years ago, you can talk to me about more thing then you used to"

"Right well I don't really know what going on but I don't think its good"

"I could tell you that"

Jack knew that voice, he voice send shivers down his spine. "Pitch?" jack turned to see pitch standing there. Just standing there. "I thought you were…"

"I was what jack still locked up in …" he clenched his fist but slowly released It. "well here I am" pitch looked at jack and then to Jamie. Jack turned and looked at Jamie too, Jack could tell that Jamie was trying to hold back his fear, trying not to let Jack see and mostly not let Pitch see. " No Jamie, don't run away from your fears embrace them" pitch moved this hand and black sand through Jamie off this feet and into a tree, but the sand harder around Jamie making him unable to move. Jack quickly ran to Jamie and tried to help but it wont move, he then turned back to pitch that was just standing there. "Learnt a new trick while I was gone."

" What do you want?"

Suddenly the pain came back to jack. " Not right now " .He tried to hided it in front of Pitch but it was no good. He slowly lent against his staff and put his other hand around. " Oh please jack your going to fight me when you can barely stand up"

" What did you do? "

" That's the beauty of it jack, I did nothing " Jack fell to the floor while Pitch walked closer and circled him " you know what happens to you jack if you don't have many believers, tooth and north were turning back human, bunny turned back to a bunny and you, you would turn back to your human form too, but there an even bigger catch for you " Pitch knelt next to jack and held his face so jack was looking at him. " because you were dead before you were chosen you go back to being dead "

Pitch through Jacks face away started walking over to Jamie." It's very harsh don't you think Jamie"

" Jacks not going to die as long as I believe "

" Yes but look at the pain your putting him though Jamie, looks as he rolls around in pain, wouldn't you rather let him die and be at peace " jack looked up to see Jamie looking at him, not knowing what to do " don't listen to him Jamie " jack slowly stood up, Jamie was in trouble and he need to do something. "If all this is true Pitch why are you here? "

" For a redo jack, now's the perfect time to attack with there greatest weapon almost gone, but then I though why don't you just kill him now so there's no way of him saving the day "

Then it happened like lightening. Pitch had gotten even quicker since he was last seen. The second he moved jack tried to shoot him but it was point less he missed three times, while Pitch was able to cut into jack without breaking a sweat. "Screw this" Jack flew into the sky, as he was getting slaughter down there, but Pitch wasn't scared to come up there to. " I'm not scared of you Pitch "

" No your not are you, mined you, you do fear dying again aren't you?"

" Shut up "

" Your scared of dying without a good cause, you know it's coming Jack, you know your going to die. The Man on the Moon even told you "

" How do you know about that? "

" Oh jack I know about everything, see I was sent by Man on Moon to kill you, so you wouldn't be in to much pain, little did he know I was going to cause as much pain as I could before you go "

" You're lying " Jack was so full of range he couldn't contain himself. Sparks started to fly out him until he was at full power and ready to kill. He shot a blast at Pitch and although it did hit him it only got his arms. Pitch bloke the ice quickly and disappeared into the stormy sky. All jack could hear was Pitch's laugh echo around the sky. "Where are the guardians Jack? "

" I can deal with you myself "

" Can you though Jack, can you really " it was to late when Jack realised that the voice was getting closer. He turned ready to attack but instead Pitch and his knife met him. The knife went right into Jacks ribs. Pitch twisted the blade to cause more damage and pulled it out quickly. Jack could no longer control the wind and the only thing keeping him in the sky was Pitch who was holding him up by this hood." Say hello to Emma for me"

" How do you know Emma? "

" I told you I know everything, once you died she would of sleepless nights of pain and fear thanks to me" Pitch got right next to Jacks ear "your welcome Jack", and then he let go and Jack fell to the ground.

When Jack hit the ground the pain increased as he probably had broken a few more bones. He could hear Jamie shouting for him but it was no use, he was in too much pain. Pitch came out of the shadows and kicked jack in the back. Jamie began to cry for Jack to get up. Pitch quickly went over and covered Jamie's mouth," don't want to wake up the street Jamie " as pitch moved his hand sand gathered about Jamie's mouth so he couldn't shout anymore. He then went back to kicking Jack.

After a few minuets, when Pitch had began to get tried and stopped." Right I think that'll do for today " he then turned back to Jamie, waving his hand so the sand around Jamie's mouth was gone. " And now to get rise of you my boy "

" Why me? "

" Well last time you were the reason my plans were ruined, well you and Jack but he's out of the picture " Jamie shouted for help but no one came. Jamie was going to die unless Jack did something. With all the power left in his body he got to his communicator and sent a message to the guardians and then forced himself to get up. At first he walked but then slowly picked up speed. Pitch noticed to late and Jack ran right into him and him and jack went rolling down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

North had told bunny that Jack had sent a S.O.S near Jamie's house and he was closest so they'll meet him there but he had no idea what he was coming to. He came out of his portal when he heard Jamie shouting. He went over to find Jamie shuck to a tree by black sand. " Jamie what happened mate? "

" I was with Jack when Pitch came and… " Bunny could tell Jamie had been crying, he started to pick away at the black sand. " Bunny leave me jack needs you more right now, he fell down the hill with Pitch over there" he made a gesture with his head. " Go! "

Bunny ran faster then he had ever before. Checking everywhere before he came across red snow and feet marks. He knew it was Jack cause who else walks around in this temperature with no shoes on? He followed the red till he came to the lake. The lake where man on moon had chosen Jack, and sitting under one of the trees was jack. " Jack? "

" Bunny… is that you "

" Its me, where's Pitch? "

" At the bottom of the lake in an block of ice which is goanna take him at least a year to get out of, your welcome "

Bunny looked at jack, his blue jacket was covered in blood and black sand, he was paler then normal and he was sweating like crazy. "Bunny I'm cold "

" I know mate I know but your going to be fine just forces on me "

" Is Jamie okay? "

" Yea he's fine, still stuck to the tree but he's fine " Jack let out a faith laugh " you know what your funny, in your own special way "

Bunny moved Jacks hand to look at the wounded but there was too much blood to see anything properly and every part of Jacks stomach was covered in Blue and purple, Bunny didn't know what to do, he wasn't a doctor. Jack was slowly dyeing and he couldn't do anything. Bunny was trying hard not to cry. " Hey are you crying?"

" No "

"Yes you are, your crying about me"

" You need to get your eyes checked mate "

" Can still see that you're a baby kangaroo "

He held out his hand and Bunny grabbed a hold. Jack turned his had to see the lake. "Topical I would die here twice " he then looked back to Bunny " It's kind of funny "

" Jack look at me your not going to die okay we've just got to wait for North he'll be here any minuet, just hold on "

" Come on Bunny I know fine well what going on here, I may acted like an idiot but I'm not stupid, lets just have a bit of fun before I go " and so Bunny went to sit next to Jack and they told each other stories about when they were human, all of Jacks involved Emma while Bunny's involved his family. When Bunny ran out of stories Jack would say something stupid like " you can't even think of a good story to tell someone while they die, you were in Australia for god sake " and every time he did they would laugh.

But finally Bunny finished one of his stories and looked over to see Jack hair and eye's had gone back to brown and he wasn't breathing anymore, he checked for a plus. There wasn't one. Bunny held Jack in his arms and just looked at him, this couldn't be happening. This is just a joke Jack is pulling, he was going to wake up in a minuet and laugh as bunny shouted at him, but he never did.

Shortly afterwards North and the other finally got there, to find Jack already dead. Jamie came with them after getting some of his friends. They all cried. Tooth walked over to jack, touched his hair and fell onto her knees. North walked over to Bunny who still had Jack in his hand. " Bunny can I have a look at him " Bunny just looked at North, like it was a stupid question to ask him to let go of Jack but then he looked at North, North eyes were red already from crying. Bunny lay Jacks body on the floor. Bunny walked out the way and noticed that jacks blood was on his fur. " Even if we had gotten here sooner, we wouldn't have been able to do anything "

" Why didn't he heal, we all heal when we get injured"

" Because he didn't have as many believer as you lot and so it would take him longer to heal. It killed him before he was able to heal " they all turned to look at Jamie who had been standing there the whole time. His friend next to him, a girl had her hand in his. " Wait I remember you, you were one of the kids who held us stop pitch " Tooth had flown over to them. " mmm no I wasn't but jack is the reason me and Jamie got together so I have a lot to thank him for " the girl stood a little closer to Jamie as for comfort.

Suddenly a light began to shine down on the seen blinding everyone in its rays, when Bunny was able to see again there was a man standing in the lake. At first he hoped it was Jack but then he realised he was still on the floor next to North. The man had one piece of hair on his head and wore yellow clothes. He had a staff like Jacks only at the top was a crescent moon. " Man on moon "

Everyone looked at him with shock as he walked towards Jack. He knelt next to jack and brushed his hair, " oh Jack I'm so sorry " he let out a single tear and stood up to face the others. "Thanks to Jack Pitch will not be bothering anyone for a long, long time, but it came at a great coast" Man on Moon turned and pick jack up." He deserves to have a funeral, we own him that much " Bunny had only notice that Jack still had hold of his staff, even in death he wouldn't part from it. Man on Moon placed jack in the lake and closed his eyes while putting both Jacks hands on his staff. Everyone came around as Jack was slowly lowed into the lake. Once jack was gone a great light shown down and man on moon slowly was raised form the ground. " I'm sorry are first meeting had to go like his, if we meet again May it be on a happier occasion " and like that he was gone.

As they walked away from the scene Bunny notice a rock with writing on it. While the others walked away Bunny just stood there looking at this rock. He sat net to it for a good hour and when he was about to leave he placed an egg he was working on against it. It was blue with frost marks all over it. " I know kids would rather have a snow day then a hard blown egg but what you going to do " he put his hand on the rock. " good bye mate " and then he walked away, slowly.

' Here lies Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, my he rest in peace '


End file.
